Catnapped
by Allora Lovett
Summary: Kisshu kidnaps Ichigo. KXI.


**I DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!**

**The Cyniclon's ship**

Kisshu lay on his bed thinking about Ichigo. He thought of why she didn't love him the same way that he loved her. He turned his head to look at the photograph of her on his nightstand. He picked it up and stared at it.

"Oh Koneko-chan, how can I make you love me? What can I do to make you stay with me?" he sighed. He shot up and sat crossed legged on his bed. "I got it! If I can't make you want to stay with me then I'll force you." he said with an evil grin on his face.

He grabbed a rope and transported to Ichigo's room as she slept. He held the rope out and tied it quickly around her wrists as she slept. She opened her eyes to see Kisshu floating over her with his hands on her shoulders.

"Kisshu!" she yelled. Kisshu grabbed tightly onto her shoulders and transported her and himself to his room on the ship. She felt like she was spinning fast in circles and then suddenly stopping, making her feel almost nauseous. "What are you doing?!" she yelled. She looked down at her wrists to see them tied to each other. "What's the meaning of this?!"

"If I can't make you want to stay with me voluntarily then I'll make you stay with me by force." he said advancing on her.

She was sitting on the ground back away from him. Her retreating and him advancing. He reached his hand out to touch her face, but she swung her hands up and pushed him back onto his butt. "Don't touch me!"

"Kitty likes to play rough." he said. "Well two can play at that game." he said taking out his sais. Ichigo's eyes widened. Kisshu sliced his sais up and cut the rope off Ichigo's wrists. "Now let's play rough." he said leaning in to kiss her.

Ichigo took her hand and slapped him right across the face. "Stop joking around! I'm with Aoyama-kun! I love him!"

Kisshu's ears drooped. "But…I love you." he said. He looked at her with sad eyes, eyes that you could see the hurt that was happening in his heart. "Why don't you understand that you belong to me, and that I'll never let you go? What can I do to make you love me?"

"There's nothing you can do!" she yelled standing up. "Why can't you understand that I hate you!?"

"Why do you hate me?" he asked looking up at her as he still kneeled on the ground.

"Well for starters you're trying to kill all the humans and destroy the Earth." she said crossing her arms. "Secondly you're constantly trying to kiss me, and if you're not doing that you're trying to kill me."

"I take it back, I take it back, all the bad things I've done to you in the past I take it all back." he said tears forming in his yellow eyes.

"You can't just take it back!" she said turning around arms still crossed.

"Please forgive me." he said standing up and spinning her around by holding her shoulders, this way she could see him at least.

"It's not just that easy." she said pulling her shoulders away from his grasp.

"Why can't you just forgive me!?" he said tears now rolling down his cheeks.

Ichigo looked at the crying Kisshu. "Why don't cha understand that I'm with Aoyama?"

"Because you're my medicine when you're close to me." he said wiping his eyes with his arms. "I loved you from the first time I saw you, I loved you then and I love you now."

"Kisshu." she said quietly.

"My mom always told me that love will always save your soul. Why won't you return my feelings and save my soul?" he said crying, his face began to blush due to him getting so upset.

"Kisshu, I'm…I'm sorry, but I can't return your feelings." she said. "You think of me as a toy, but I'm not just a toy that can be played with and then later cast aside."

"I wouldn't cast you aside, I promise." he said looking at her with his big yellow eyes.

Ichigo shook her head. "You make me feel as if I'm just something to be played with. How could I love somebody that doesn't care whether I "break" and get upset or respect what would make me happy?"

"I'm sorry Ichigo, I didn't mean to upset you by calling you a toy. I didn't know you felt that way." he said.

"Well I do." she said turning away.

"You also try to kiss me constantly, or you try to kill me." she said turning back around. "Why would I love someone who wants to kill me?"

"I only try to kill you because I love you so much that if I can't have you then nobody can." he said calming down.

"Don't you think that's a little selfish?" she said. "Imagine all the people who would be upset if you did that because you say you love me. That doesn't seem like something someone would do if they truly loved someone. Because to truly love someone is to put that persons wants and needs before your own."

"I'm sorry." Kisshu said looking down. "I want to do what will make you happy, not what will make me happy."

"You…really do love me?" she asked.

"With all my heart." he said putting his hand on his chest.

"Then why do you do the things you do?" she asked.

"Because I like to see the reaction on your face. I think you're so cute when you do that, cuter than you already are."

"You have to realize that I don't like when you do those things like try to kiss me, kill and harm others, and most recently kidnap me."

"I'm sorry." he said looking back down. "I'll take you back." He grabbed Ichigo's hand and transported them to Inohara park underneath the big sakura tree.

"Why'd you transport me here?" she asked looking around.

"Because this is where we had one of our little skirmishes." he said. "My love for you grew that day." he said.

"I remember. You tried to destroy the Earth by using the tree to spread pollutants."

They felt something hit the top of their heads. They looked up to see the dark sky and rain start to fall down on them. They felt the rain come down and surround them.

Kisshu and Ichigo stared at each other for a minute both of them getting soaked by the rain. Ichigo thought about what if Kisshu was telling the truth. What if he was in love with her and that was just his way of showing her that he loved her.

"Kisshu. Can you take me home?" she asked.

Kisshu nodded and grabbed her hand and transported her into her bedroom. He was just happy to tell Ichigo the truth and hold her hand.

"Ichigo…I…" he mumbled.

"I know you're sorry." she said letting go of his hand.

"Let's not let it end this way." Kisshu said. "I want to know that I won't give up on trying to have you as mine. I'll count out the minutes, hours, and days till I get you." he said smiling at her.

Ichigo gave a smile back. Kisshu then transported off back into his room.

The next day

Ichigo woke up and walked onto her balcony. She noticed a bouquet of roses sitting on the edge with a note attached to it. She picked up the note and read it.

_Dear Ichigo,_

_I'm counting it out._

_Love Kisshu_

Ichigo gave a smile and smelled the sweet-scented roses. She grabbed a vase and placed them on her nightstand, then left for another day of working at the café, and maybe even a fight with the Cyniclons.

**Don't forget to check out my poll. And don't forget to review. It's thanks to all your reviews that I have the motive to write more.**


End file.
